<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Music by Kingsforcedvacation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794196">A Little Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation'>Kingsforcedvacation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>501st, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Coruscant (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, The boys worry about Rex, Torrent Company, Umbara (Star Wars), War, Weird Adventures, violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex was not doing well after this latest string of battles. The boys in the Torrent Company decide to try and cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rough two weeks for the 501st. They had gone from battle to battle with little rest and too many casualties. They had been made to endure the stress (both physical and mental) but it only went so far and the strain was starting to show, especially in their Captain.</p><p>Captain Rex had been on the front lines for every battle, insisting that he had to be there with his men. Then after the battles ended he helped drag the wounded to their makeshift infirmary, doing whatever he could to help his troops at the expense of getting some well deserved rest. He had been too busy to think of all the bodies he was forced to leave behind, of all the brothers he would never see again, but now that the fighting was finally at an end and they were safely back on the Resolute, both the casualties and the exhaustion were hitting him hard.</p><p>He was not taking the losses well (it had been one of the most losses the 501st had taken since Teth), and the troops could tell. The Torrent company was determined to do something about that.</p><p>“Maybe we can have a game night?” Echo suggested.</p><p>“The men might like that but the Captain doesn’t seem like he’s in a gaming mood,” Jesse said shaking his head.</p><p>“Maybe we can shine his armor?”</p><p>“There wouldn’t be enough pieces of you for me to put back together if you touched his armor, Fives,” Kix snorted.</p><p>“Maybe we can get him something,” Jesse offered.</p><p>“Like what? A violin?” Hardcase half joked.</p><p>“Where’d you get violin from?” Fives asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“What? I’ve heard him listening to orchestras when he’s trying to relax, so maybe he’d like to play the violin,” Hardcase defended.</p><p>“That’s... actually not a bad idea. Good job Hardcase,” Kix praised.</p><p>“Thank- Hey! Why do you sound so surprised!”</p><p>“So how are we going to get a violin?” Jesse asked, ignoring Hardcase with practiced ease.</p><p>No one had an answer to that.</p><p>Surprisingly enough the answer presented itself during there leave in the form of an abandoned violin. It was beat up, scrapes and scratches covered the instrument, but it was in one piece.</p><p>“If this isn’t a sign that this is the right gift then I don’t know what is,” Hardcase said with a grin.</p><p>“Well then let’s take it back and get it fixed up,” Fives agreed, then eyed the scratches. “And find something to keep it in too.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Rex walked into his office, let the door close, then slumped in exhaustion. He hadn’t been able to sleep, his brothers dying screams echoing in his ears.</p><p>So many were dead. He kept going over each battle in his head, tormenting himself with what ifs. He couldn’t help feeling like he failed, that each death was his fault, that he wasn’t good enough.</p><p>Rex starred blankly down at the shaking data pad in his hands, feeling like he was seconds away from falling apart. He couldn’t afford to have a breakdown, he had men that needed him to be strong.</p><p>“Get it together Rex,” he muttered to himself.</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths, he walked to his desk only to stop in confusion. On his desk was a sniper rifle case with his name and number painted on it. Cautiously Rex moved forward and gently eased it open only to freeze in shock at what he saw.</p><p>Inside of the case was a blue and white violin, with his Jaig Eyes proudly display on the front. Rex gently trailed his fingers over the instrument in awe. None of the clones had been allowed to listen to music on Kamino, let alone see what made the music.</p><p>Slowly, he lifted the instrument up with the same care he would give an unstable bomb, then softly plucked at the strings. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound cut through the silent room.</p><p>With a small up tilt of his lips, Rex went to put the violin back into the case when he noticed a data pad at the bottom. Putting the violin on his desk he picked up the pad and turned it on.</p><p>
  <em>It was feeling a little gloomy over here Captain. We thought a little music would help lighten things up.</em>
</p><p>With a small but genuine smile, Rex looked at the rest of the data pad and found instructions on how to play the violin and sheet music.</p><p>Rex glanced at his desk again, maybe he could afford to take a small break? Just a few minutes. Mind made up he picked up the violin and turned to the instructions.</p><p>It wasn’t until later that he noticed that while the screams hadn’t stopped, they had quieted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tentative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives smiled as he walked down the hall. It had been two weeks since they had given Captain Rex the violin, and, much to their relief, he was looking better. While there were still bags under his eyes, they no longer looked like black eyes, and he no longer had that aura of sorrow that seemed to leach the life out of his surroundings.</p>
<p>Currently Fives was heading towards the less used hanger bay for a game of Grav-ball. He stopped, however, when he heard a faint sound that was out of place in the usual hum of the starship. Curious, he followed the sound. It almost sounded like... music?</p>
<p>That had a giant grin spreading across his face as he almost raced through the, currently empty, hall towards the source of the music: Captain Rex’s rarely used officer quarters.</p>
<p>The door of the room was slightly open, some object or malfunction keeping it from closing all the way, and from the crack an upbeat song was being played, smooth but hesitant.</p>
<p>Without stopping to think, Fives opened the door to find Rex playing the white and blue violin with his eyes closed, only for him to stop abruptly when he realized he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>“Fives, is something wrong?” The Captain asked.</p>
<p>“No, sorry Captain,” Fives said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile as he realized he just bursted into his superiors quarters. “I wasn’t thinking. I just heard the music and...”</p>
<p>“And you wanted to know if I was using your gift,” Rex finished.</p>
<p>“Ye- Wait how did you know, we didn’t sign the note!” Fives sputtered.</p>
<p>“I have my ways,” Rex smirked before giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Fives grinned, “We’re glad you like it.”</p>
<p>Then he looked around.</p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to practice here,” the alone went unsaid. “No one would mind if you played in the barracks or the mess.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to bother anyone,” Rex said, looking down.</p>
<p>“I think it would be welcomed,” Fives said sincerely.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>Fives nodded, “That’s all I ask.”</p>
<p>With that Fives turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Thank you and the others,” Rex called after him. “And next time knock!”</p>
<p>Fives laughed, “Yes sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Fives watched as the Captain walked to his bunk in the barracks and tentatively pulled out the violin.</p>
<p>Smiling he closed his eyes and listened as Rex began to play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his first time playing in the barracks, Rex began playing anytime he had spare time. During the day he would play upbeat and energetic songs in the mess while he was on his lunch break or when he needed a little time away from his paperwork.</p><p>During the beginning of the sleep rotations he would play lullabies softly in the barracks, soothing away nightmares with the reminder that they were not alone, trying to give his troops as much peace as he could.</p><p>He would even play in the gym or for those doing menial tasks if they asked.</p><p>Everyone on the Resolute knew about Rex and his violin, except the Jedi. It wasn’t out of any attempt to keep it a secret or anything, the Jedi were just never in the right place at the right time to hear him play and the troops never really talked about it when they were around. And so it became, rather unintentionally, the Resolute troopers secret.</p><p>Until it wasn’t anymore.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka and Anakin were heading to the gym to spar.</p><p>“This time I’m going to win,” Ahsoka boasted.</p><p>“Sure you are, Snips.”</p><p>“Just wait and see Skyguy, I’ve been practicing.”</p><p>“We’ll find out soon enough,” Anakin grinned as he opened the gym door.</p><p>They both froze in shock, jaws dropping at the sight in front of them. Inside the gym all the equipment had been moved to the side and all around the room were dozens of troopers dancing and playing around looking like they were having the time of their lives. In the middle of the room there was a dance off going on, troopers pulling crazies and crazier moves that were bound to eventually send them to the medics.</p><p>And in the center of it all was Captain Rex playing a violin with the biggest smile either of them had ever seen on his face as he watched his brothers.</p><p>Leaning closer to Ahsoka, Anakin asked, “Did you know Rex could play the violin?”</p><p>“No,” she said distractedly, wide eyes never once leaving the sight in front of her.</p><p>“Did you know he had a violin?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Just checking,” Anakin said before leaning back away.</p><p>“Hey Skyguy, do you think they’ll let us join?”</p><p>“There’s only one way to find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 501st spent most of there downtime on Coruscant for various reasons, all of which involved Anakin Skywalker in some form or another. Most of the troops didn’t mind. They would go to 79s and catch up the whichever of their brothers were currently stationed there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex, however never really enjoyed the downtime. He, like many of his brothers, hated being inactive, he always had to have something to do. Because of that, downtime was the last thing he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That changed when he was given his violin. Suddenly Rex started looking forward to the hours of free time he had on Coruscant, where he had nothing to do but play his violin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived and his work was finished he would change into the civilian clothes he managed to procure, put on a low brim hat, grab his violin and went off to find a corner of Coruscant to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never played at the same place twice, moving up and down the levels, not caring about the shadier characters moving around some of them. (Months after he first started playing, he found out he had a following that made it into a game of trying to find out where and when he would appear.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex loved his time on the streets of Coruscant. During that time he was not a soldier fighting for whoever held his leash, he wasn’t a Captain responsible for the lives of hundreds of men, he wasn’t a clone to be hated or thrown away. During that time he was just another street musician playing his violin for whoever cared to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Cad Bane himself once stopped to listen and throw a few credits into his case, Rex didn’t give chase or thy to arrest him. No, Rex just let him walk away, just like he did any other criminal that came his way, without a care for what they’ve done or what they’ll do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly he learned a lot on the streets. He learned to pick locks from one particularly appreciative listener, from another he learned slight of hand, from another how to hide in plain sight, and another gave him a data pad of different languages he should learn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex also found a lot of information. It’s almost surprising what people are willing to tell a musician. He learned about who had bounties on their heads and why, who worked for who, who was important and why, who to never approach, who would do what for the right price, and so much more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His time on the streets were valuable in more ways than one. He was so surprised the first time someone threw credits into his case that he almost stopped playing. None of the clones got paid, so for a stranger to so casually give him money for no apparent reason was startling at best. And people kept doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of his first day playing the streets of Coruscant he had enough money to buy a meal and two pairs of clothes (so he didn’t have to borrow any anymore), and he still has some leftover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never gave any of the money away (he told himself that it was just in case something happened, not because he had a bad feeling that he would need every credit he could scrounge together). Instead he hollowed out space in his violin case and hid the credits in there, exchanging them out for the next biggest denomination when there was too much to fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t just credits that hewas given. He received various odds and ends from machine parts to medicine to herbs to spice and so much more. He kept what he could fit into his case and sold the rest. Eventually he got a bigger case for his violin with various secret compartments to stash his earnings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Funnily enough, despite being a street musician, he still got dragged along on crazy adventures, to the point where he started thinking that maybe it wasn’t always the Jedi’s fault that things went sideways (he threw that thought away the next time he saw his General and Commander doing something stupid, it was completely their fault).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the adventures ended with him helping a robbery, stopping a murder, getting caught in the middle of a lovers spat that ended when all three of them in bed together, collected a bounty, and getting a tattoo on his back- it said ‘Part Attack Dog, Part King’ with a crown wrapped in chains- all on the same day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex was rather thankful that none of his men asked any questions when he would show up with some blood on his shirt, lipstick on his neck/face, or smelling like smoke and alcohol. They probably assumed he was doing what most did, went to a bar to drink or looked for a bed partner, not that they were completely wrong. Still they wouldn’t believe half of what he got up to despite working with Jedi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overall Rex would have to say he really enjoyed his time of to do ‘nothing of importance’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives stared blankly at the wall of the gunship as the shock fully started to sink in.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>Echo was dead.</p><p>Fives still couldn’t believe it. Echo couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be! Fives was the reckless one that ran into danger without a second thought, not Echo. Echo was the smart one, he planned, he thought things through, he didn’t make rash decisions like try to save a ship with a single shield that was barely big enough to cover his body! That was something Fives would do.</p><p>He jumped when a hand clasped firmly onto his shoulder. Looking over he saw Rex standing next to him. He didn’t say anything, just stood there with his hand on his shoulder. A reminder. He wasn’t completely alone. Rex was there.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Fives leaned into Rex’s side, letting Rex both support and ground him. This was not the place to break down, not with the Jedi and Tarkin as an audience.</p><p>The flight lasted far too long in Fives’ opinion. In comparison the med check was blessedly quick with him having just a few bruises.</p><p>Fives snorted bitterly. He got away with a few bruises but Echo died. How was that right?</p><p>Rex’s hand was back, guiding him to the officers quarters. There was a soft tug on his armor. Fives obeyed the silent request (and it was a request, Rex would never order him around in the state he was in) and mechanically stripped his armor, absently noting Rex doing the same.</p><p>Fives fumbled with a few pieces of his armor. (When had his hands started shaking so much?). When he was out of his armor, Rex sat him down and handed him the cleaning supplies. Then Rex sat down next to him, shoulders touching, with his own supplies and began to clean his armor.</p><p>Fives follow his lead and began to scrub the soot off his chest plate. It was oddly soothing, the repetition. Back and forth, back and forth, no need to think, just back and forth. It was when he reached his helmet that he finally broke.</p><p>He stared at his own helmet, trembling in his shaking hands. Dents and scratches littered the once white helmet.</p><p>“His helmet,” Fives chocked. “I didn’t even grab his helmet. It was right there and I- I didn’t even try.”</p><p>Tears were streaming down his face as sobs wrenched their way out of his throat. Fives barely register Rex putting the supplies on the nightstand before he found himself pulled into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>Fives buried his face in Rex’s neck as he dropped his helmet and cling to his Captain. Tears soaked into Rex’s blacks and Fives was clutching him hard enough to leave bruises, but he still didn’t say a word, just held him closer.</p><p>“That- that idiot!” Fives gasped out. “I tri- tried to stop him, but he didn’t stop. Why did- didn’t he stop? Why did he do something so rec- reckless?!”</p><p>Rex still didn’t speak. Instead he started to run his fingers through Fives’ hair, humming soothingly as he let his brother let it all out.</p><p>“I’m the reckless one! I was supposed to go fir-first! Didn’t he know I needed him? That I don’t know what to do without him?”</p><p>Fives’ tears slowed into agonized whimpers.</p><p>“He said he would always be by my side, but he’s not coming back is he?”</p><p>“No vod’ika, he’s not,” Rex answered quietly, voice filled with his own grief.</p><p>“It hurts,” Fives choked.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Fives pulled back, eyes red and tears staring his face.</p><p>“Does it ever stop hurting?” He asked in a small voice, for the first time in years feeling like his actual age.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t, but it will get easier in time.”</p><p>His heart broke atboth the answer and the sorrow that filled his older brothers eyes.</p><p>“How many times have you had to go through this?”</p><p>He didn’t say whether he meant having to comfort a brother or losing one. The answer was the same either way.</p><p>“Too many.”</p><p>Fives nodded and leaned back into Rex’s solid form. Rex for his part went back to running his fingers through his hair and humming in his ear.</p><p>Fives had no idea how long they stayed like that. At some point Rex had begun to rock him back and forth.</p><p>“Thank you,” Fives finally whispered into Rex’s ear, voice rough.</p><p>“Any time.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Hours later Fives woke up slowly wrapped around Rex, still feeling drained but better.Opening his eyes he saw Rex working on a data pad.</p><p>“Feeling better?” He asked softly once he saw Fives was awake.</p><p>Fives nodded. He didn’t move though. It was rare for him to feel so warm and safe. He was going to saver it.</p><p>Rex just smiled and went back to petting his hair.</p><p>“Stay as long as you’d like, we both have the day off.”</p><p>Fives nodded again and laid his head back on Rex’s chest.</p><p>“Tonight,” Fives began tentatively, “would you mind coming to the barracks and playing Echo’s favorite songs.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Thank you Rex. For everything.”</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody couldn’t keep the wide smile off his face as he watched the 501st and the 212th celebrate their most recent victory. Normally a victory wouldn’t warrant a celebration as big as this one nor so soon after a battle.</p><p>Usually they would still be cleaning up the battlefield, destroying any remaining droids, gathering what supplies survived, collecting the dead, and treating the injured. By the time they finished, they would drag themselves back to there ships, dirty and exhausted, barely able to walk in a straight line. No one would be in the mood for a party. Sorrow would blanket the ship as they mourned their lost brothers and desperately hoping that the wounded would live. The sorrow would turn crushing as that hope was extinguished bit by bit.</p><p>But this battle was different. In this battle something was done that no one had ever managed before, a miracle that no one ever thought possible.</p><p>No one died.</p><p>Sure no one got out of the battle unscathed but there were no corpses to burn, no names to add to their chants. They all made it back alive.</p><p>The awe that had filled Cody when he first saw the report still hadn’t faded. The giddy disbelief made him feel lighter than he had since the war started.</p><p>So in celebration of this miraculous event, Cody had authorized a party to be thrown for the troops.</p><p>“It’s still so hard to believe isn’t it?” Rex said from beside him.</p><p>Cody nodded, turning to face his friend. Rex had a soft smile on his face, one that Cody has never seen before. It somehow made him look both younger and older at the same time.</p><p>Suddenly Rex through an arm around his shoulders and started leading Cody to the makeshift dance floor, a carefree grin replacing the soft smile.</p><p>“That’s enough brooding for today. This is a party, let’s go enjoy it.”</p><p>Two hours later the party started to wind down. The dancing slowed as the troops tired and they started to gather into groups to talk.</p><p>Cody had never been one for parties himself. He had hated the loud music and hadn’t seen how the high energy was supposed to help people unwind, but now, as he settled down next to Waxer and Boil, he could honestly say that this was the most fun he had in years.</p><p>Cody was drawn back out of his thoughts as the 501st broke out in an excited murmur. There eyes tracked one clone in blue as he approached their captain with a large case.</p><p>“Any idea what’s going on?” Waxer asked.</p><p>“No,” Cody answered as he saw Rex nod and accept the case.</p><p>The soldier gave a wide smile and the boys in blue gathered around their captain. Confused, the 212th did the same.</p><p>Rex set the case down on the floor and pulled out... a violin? Where did he get a violin? Why?</p><p>Question continued to run through his mind up until Rex brought the instrument up and began to play. There was no hesitation in his movement as a hopeful melody reverberated around the room.</p><p>Cody had never had time to listen to music, always rushing to finish something be it paperwork or battle plans. But he could see why people devoted their lives to making music. It was beautiful, and, as he watched Rex play, he could see why people thought clones were beautiful as well.</p><p>Cody had no concept of beauty. He had heard people talking about beautiful things. They would call a planet beautiful, a place, an object, a person. Beauty seemed to make something more desirable, something they want to see again, that is why they filled their homes with what they thought of as beautiful.</p><p>Cody had never quite understood. Kamino held nothing he wished to see again besides his brothers. Any planet that could have been beautiful was tainted with the blood of his brothers. The only people he wished to see again where his brothers and Jedi. The only object that he desires to keep is his armor.</p><p>But as he watched Rex play the heart warming melody he thinks he understood a little. He had never seen Rex so relaxed, so content. His eyes were closed and a faint smile was on his lips, his head tilted just right to highlight his sharp features while the light making his golden hair shine.</p><p>Yes, he could see how they were beautiful.Cody wanted to listen to Rex play again and again. He wanted to watch as his little brother forgot the pain of loss and death and fear, if only for a few moments.</p><p>Cody didn’t realize tears were streaming down his face until much, much later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be light hearted. Oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex nearly growled in frustration as he paced back and forth in his quarters, resisting the urge to check his gear for the fourth time. Ever since he heard about their next campaign he felt like he was sitting on pins and needles.</p><p> </p><p>Something was going to go wrong, he could feel it! The worst thing was that there was nothing he could do about it! It’s not like the Republic would stop the campaign just because a clone had a bad feeling about it.</p><p> </p><p>All he could do was make sure the 501st was as prepared as it could be, not that it did anything to lessen the dread that had firmly logged itself in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>This time he really did growl as he checked over his gear again.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to calm down, he was no good to anyone like this. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Rex sat down on his berth and picked up his violin. He had no song in mind, just letting his hands pull the bow back and forth. He closed his eyes and let the noise wash over him.</p><p> </p><p>Taking another deep breath, his shoulders finally relaxed and his mind cleared enough for him to pinpoint what was troubling him the most. He could feel the air vibrating around him, through him, and every vibration said the same thing: brace yourself.</p><p> </p><p>He could do nothing to change what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Rex sighed as the last note rang out before putting his violin away. Taking one last deep breath Rex pulled himself together, putting back on the mask of the confident captain of the 501st as he fortified his mind, patching up the cracks that formed with each lost brother.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his helmet, Rex stood up and marched to the door. He had stalled long enough, Umbara was waiting.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Pong Krell.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he stepped off the transport Rex knew that he was going to be the cause of all the trouble to come. Rex wanted to beg his General to stay, to not leave them with this storm petrel, but he knew he could not. Anakin Skywalker may love his troops, but the Chancellor will always come first in his mind. If the Chancellor calls, General Skywalker will rush to his side, no matter the reason.</p><p> </p><p>So Rex watch, resigned, as General Skywalker walked onto the transport and left.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Rex marched on.</p><p> </p><p>Pong Krell refused to stop, not caring that they had already been tired from the previous fights, not caring about the wounded that hastily stifled their cries of pain when they tripped over the uneven ground that they could barely see, not caring that their feet started to bleed and knees started to shake from the grueling pace, not caring that so many of them were about to die because of him.</p><p> </p><p>Rex wasn’t above begging to get his men even just a few minutes to rest, but looking into Krell’s eyes, Rex knew that it didn’t matter what he said or did, they would keep marching.</p><p> </p><p>He knew, because he’d seen that look before. He’d seen it in the eyes of the Kaminoans when a brother was labeled defective, the senators who saw them as property to be used and abused, the civilians who thought them nothing more then flesh droids. Those were the eyes of someone that did not care if they died, who might even prefer it.</p><p> </p><p>So, Rex marched on, knowing exactly how little power he had.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s face was like stone as he marched to the prison cells, Fives and Jesse in tow. He was barely keeping his rage contained as he tried to push back the faces of the men that had died by the hand of their own brothers, all because of one person.</p><p> </p><p>“Why General? Why kill your own men?” Rex asked as he recorded everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can,” Krell spat. “Because you fell for it. Because you’re inferior.”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Fives and Jesse tense in anger behind him, but Rex wasn’t surprised by the answer. Personally Rex wanted to just shoot him and be done with it, but he needed evidence that Krell was a traitor, or else there whole battalion would be sent for reconditioning. So Rex continued.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re a Jedi. How could you?”</p><p> </p><p>“A Jedi? I’m no longer naïve enough to be a Jedi. A new power is rising, I’ve for seen it. The Jedi are going to lose this war, and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside. In its place is going to rise a new order and I will rule as part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex wasn’t expecting that. He wanted to deny it, to say they were going to win this war, but he couldn’t. There was something telling him to listen, that there was something to what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a Sepratist!” Rex accused.</p><p> </p><p>“I serve no one side, only my own, and soon my new masters,” Krell gloated.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an agent of Dooku.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, but when I get out of here I will be. After I’ve succeeded in driving the Republic from Umbara, the Count will reward my efforts and make me his new apprentice.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could you do this,” Dogma bursted out. “You has my trust. My loyalty. I followed all of your orders, and you made me kill my brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Krell laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’re the biggest fool of them all Dogma. I counted on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed!”</p><p> </p><p>“That will never happen,” Rex growled.</p><p> </p><p>They would take Umbara purely to spite Krell, so that all his work would go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a traitor General, and you will be dealt with as one,” Rex growled, relishing the fact that the man responsible for the death of so many of his brothers will die.</p><p> </p><p>“You never learn Captain. The Umbarans are going to retake this base and when they do I will be free,” Krell said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>Rex barely stopped himself from baring his teeth in a parody of a smile. Krell still didn’t get what was going to happen. He did not understand that Rex would never let such a big threat to his brothers live, not when he wasn’t sure he could keep them confined.</p><p> </p><p>Rex will let Krell think he had won for the moment, though. He had to make sure that the recording got saved first. After he was positive his battalion was safe from the repercussions, then he will watch Krell die.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the cells, recording safe and duplicated just in case. Fives went and opened Dogma’s cell as Rex walked to Krell’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around,” Rex ordered as drew his gun. “Step toward the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>Krell complied without a word.</p><p> </p><p>“On your knees,” Rex continued.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in a position of power now. How does it feel?” Krell asked as Jesse lowered the shield.</p><p> </p><p>“I said on. Your. Knees.”</p><p> </p><p>“It feels good doesn’t it,” Krell purred as he knelt. “But I can sense your fear. Your shaking.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex was surprised to find that he actually was shaking. He had been told all his life that he was made for the Jedi, to kill one didn’t feel right. He felt so certain Pong Krell needs to die, he still feels certain. So why is he reluctant to pull the trigger?</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and went to pull the trigger only to freeze when four words started echoing through his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good soldiers follow orders.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Where did that come from?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good soldiers follow orders.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the words repeated a fog seemed to fall over his mind. His world narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good soldiers follow orders.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His finger started to inch back on the trigger without his input.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kill the Jedi!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bang!</p><p> </p><p>The shot shook him out of the daze he had fallen into. He looked at his gun in confusion. He hadn’t pulled the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I had to. He betrayed us,” a voice said from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Dogma. He stood there shaking in terror at what he had done as Fives took his gun back. Dogma knew what was going to happen to him, even if Krell was a traitor.</p><p> </p><p>Rex stared at his trembling brother, who had accepted his fate with terrified resignation, who had just painted his armor before they had left for this nightmare of a mission, who had only wanted to do what was right, who was trying to protect his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Rex had watched too many brothers die today. He was not going to let Dogma die just because he killed a traitor. He will not allow it.</p><p> </p><p>So as he watched Fives and Jesse comfort Dogma, he planned. Later, when he was on the Resolute he poured over every contact he had, assessing each of their skill set, and meticulously went over each aspect of his plan. Then, it was time to call in some favors.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It was finally over. They were off Umbara. Now they could mourn. The 501st gathered in the mess to say the names of the fallen. There were so many. Rex bowed his head in sorrow. They had not deserved to die, they hadn’t needed to die either.</p><p> </p><p>“Rex?” Kix asked, nudging his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over at him, questioning.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you play like you did when Echo died?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rex nodded, a soft sorrowful smile on his face, and went to get his violin. When he came back the Jedi had joined the group of mourning clones, though they stayed on the outskirts of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Rex began to play, starting with Hardcase’s favorite song. As he played, his mind wandered.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Why did this happen? What made this battle so important? Rex looked out at the gathered troops. His gaze fell on Fives. He was sitting next to Tup with his arm around him, comforting the younger vod.</p><p> </p><p>Opportunity, the notes of the song seemed to whisper as he stared at the two. Opportunity? For what?</p><p> </p><p>He received no answer. Instead he kept looking around. His gaze landed on his General. Opportunity, the notes insisted. Rex’s mind flashed to the recording he made of Krell.</p><p> </p><p>What the traitor had said about the Republic being torn apart from the inside had rung with truth. There was the opportunity for the Jedi to look closer at the senate, they had the chance to find something important. They also had the opportunity to ask why,despite the video evidence, Dogma was still taken away. They could look closer at Kamino and find... something.</p><p> </p><p>Rex thought about Dogma some more. Opportunity the notes pushed. Rex had managed to get Dogma free and start him on a new life. Opportunity the notes screamed. Rex had the opportunity to give a brother a new life. Why did it feel like he was going to happen again?</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s gaze fell back onto Fives and Tup. Opportunity. Umbara created many opportunities. Who will seize them?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rex is force sensitive. Not enough to be a Jedi but enough that he can connect to the force. He usually needs a focal point to get him deep enough into meditation to really connect with the force. He uses music and sound waves for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>